


mama

by templefugate



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, One Shot, POV Character of Color, POV Female Character, Period-Typical Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 04:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18087287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templefugate/pseuds/templefugate
Summary: "Mom, Auntie Carol's back!"A million thoughts run through Maria's mind, all fighting to be the first off her tongue.





	mama

"Mom, Auntie Carol's back!"

A million thoughts run through Maria's mind, all fighting to be the first off her tongue. _Stop with your stories, child._ Whatever her teacher's praises, Maria didn't need to hear them now.

_You know as well as I do that she's dead as a doornail._

But she turns, and that door opens again, into a wide and unnerving, unimaginable future.

-

Auntie wasn't quite the right word, but it was the only one Monica was allowed to say around these parts.

No, Carol had always been more of a Mama.


End file.
